Finding My Way Back
by Ashliegh
Summary: COMPLETED! Two years after she graduated Hogwarts, Angelina Johnson is in search for a job. She finally finds one at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, working beside the Weasley twins. But what happens when old sparks fly between Fred and Angelina? OotP spoliers
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello everyone! Ashliegh here! Okay, so this chapter starts off a fic that I'm co-writing with the wonderful cassgrl087! Both of us being Fred/Angelina shippers, we just had to get together and write something up! Just so you know, this is a WIP, and the main ship is F/A.   
  
Every other chapter will be written by either myself or Cassi, with add-ins by the other. Did that even make sense? Well, let's hope it did! ^_^ Please read, and remember always review! We'd appreciate it very much!   
  
Disclaimer- All HP related things belong to JKR. And...yea...that's about it, really. I kind of wanted this disclaimer to be funny, but I haven't a funny, sarcastic come-back in my mind...gee, that's a first for me! O.o  
  
FINDING MY WAY BACK  
  
by Ashliegh and Cassgrl087  
  
Chapter One - written by Cassi, with add-ins by Ashliegh  
  
Angelina sighed, running her hands through her now tangled black hair. She was standing in the middle of a sea of cardboard boxes in her best friend Katie Bell's new flat. With a flick of her wand, books flew from the ground and onto the shelves in a very disorganized manner.  
  
"No, no, no!" She groaned and swept her wand back over the shelf. The books proceeded to tilt and fall off. Frustrated, Angelina walked back through the rummage and sat in an old chair, crossing her arms. Ever since she failed at making the Puddlemere's United Reserve Team, She thought living with Katie in Diagon Alley would be her new beginning. But right now, it just seemed like a disaster. Just then, Katie emerged from the back bedroom.   
  
"Hey you," She gracefully weaved through the boxes and sat down beside her friend, "look, how about you go get some fresh air and I do some unpacking?" She offered. Angelina stared up at her.   
  
"Really?" She asked, jumping at the opportunity.   
  
"Yeah, sure," Katie replied, also standing. She pulled at her blonde hair and continued to tell her to not be too late.   
  
"I won't!" Angelina said, already heading to the door.   
  
"And remember to find a job!" Katie yelled after her.  
  
"Okay!" Angelina shouted over her shoulder excitedly. This is it, she thought to herself. This job defines who I am from now on. It must be good.   
  
She passed a few places before going into the first store, Quality Quidditch Supplies. Smiling brightly, she walked up to the front desk.   
  
"Hello – my name is Angelina Johnson, I'm looking for a job and I-"  
  
"You and everyone else." The witch replied, pointing to a long line of post Hogwarts students; many Angelina recognized from tryouts last week. Sighing, Angelina left the store are walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium . Seeing some kind of legged snake in the window, she promptly went away. Then she saw a cute little café with a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window.   
  
"Hi, my name is Angelina Johnson, and I'm looking for a job." She said to the witch who sat at a desk.   
  
"Do you have any prior experience to this field?"   
  
"Er, no," Angelina said.   
  
"Do you know how to do any cooking spells?" She shook her head, "Counting spells?" Another shake, "Any food spells at all?" Sadly, she shook her head again.   
  
Back on the street once more, Angelina was feeling really down. She went into Flourish and Blotts, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions without any luck at all. Still only halfway through Diagon Alley, Angelina decided to give up and go back to Katie's.   
  
"Angelina?" She heard a distantly familiar voice calling her. She quickly turned to see a redhead coming towards her. "Angelina!" He exclaimed.   
  
"Oh my Gosh…George?" Angelina asked out of disbelief. After the twins left their last year of Hogwarts, they had barely seen each other. Sure, there were letters, and yes, they visited a few times…but people changed, and went their different ways. But now, Angelina realized what that meant. George really -had- changed. His smile was the same of course, and his blue eyes were still twinkling, but his freckles faded a little and his hair was longer, sort of resembling Bill's pony tailed look. And was that the beginning of a beard on his face? Angelina laughed and embraced the old friend.   
  
"George? I can't believe it's you!"   
  
"I can't believe -you-!" He said. Angelina did look different in two years time. She was more toned, thanks to the many more practices she had for tryouts, and her long hair was now only just past her shoulders. Angelina was so happy to see a familiar face. "How have you been?" He asked, breaking the embrace.   
  
"All right…" She said, pondering whether she should tell him about her failure with Puddlemere. "I'm, uh, trying to find a job," She said, hoping he'd take the hint.   
  
"Really?" He asked happily. Maybe it surpassed him. She didn't think he'd be happy about her not making the team. "We were looking for someone to work at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes!"  
  
"Your joke shop?" Angelina asked, bewildered. "Me?" She squeaked.   
  
"Of course!" He exclaimed. "Who else?"   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
When Angelina arrived home after accepting the job, she found the house cleaned and almost perfected.   
  
"Oh my Gosh!" she said, surprised yet again.  
  
"You like?" Katie asked. She was perched comfortably in a chair by the newly lit fire. The small living room looked cozy, with all the boxes cleaned out.   
  
"Yes, And guess what?" She didn't wait for Katie to guess. "I found a job! Guess where?" She didn't wait again. "At Weasleys Wizard Wheezes! With George! George Weasley!"   
  
"Oh," Katie sighed, thinking, then looking into the fire.   
  
"'Oh'…that's it?" Angelina asked, confused.   
  
"Well,…" Katie said uneasily, twisting a lock of blonde hair around her finger and looking back up at Angelina. "You do mean -Fred- and George -Weasley-, right?"   
  
"Yeah…" Angelina replied slowly, not catching on.  
  
"Well, won't it be weird working with Fred again? I mean, weren't you two dating when he left Hogwarts?" Angelina put her hand over her mouth and sunk into a chair.   
  
"I never thought of that,"   
  
TBC  
  
A/N - Don't worry, there's more to come! This is just a Default chappie! And remember, please review! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hello everybody! Ashliegh here! And here it is! Chapter 2! I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this written, school is really driving me down the drain and it took me a while to write this chapter. And I've already apologized in capital letters to Cassi, so hopefully now everyone's okay with my pokiness! And please leave a nice little review at the end! Thanks in advance! ^_^

Disclaimer- All HP related stuff belongs to JKR. Cassi and I are just to HP nuts that borrow her characters and make them do what we please. ^_^ The fandom world is so cool.

__

CHAPTER 2

written by Ashliegh with wonderful add-ins by Cassi

"You never thought of that," Katie repeated regretfully, looking at Angelina with pity.

"No," Angelina said in a confused tone, "what the bloody hell is wrong with me? I didn't even think of Fred when I saw George. How dense _am_ I? I mean they are twins after all, you would think I would have thought of him,"

"Angie, calm down," Katie said, trying to reassure her, "I'm sure everything will be okay. It's been a long time since you and Fred broke up. And also, you really need that job,"

"I reckon your right," she trailed off, staring into the fire like Katie had minutes before. Why hadn't she thought about Fred when she saw George? That was odd, back at Hogwarts when she saw George all she could think of was Fred. Now she sees George and completely forgets about him. 

She started to imagine how odd it would be working around Fred now. But maybe Katie was right - everything would be okay. It _had _been a while since they broke up...or even talked for that matter. Things should be alright between them, after all they had been best mates at Hogwarts. Why should things be so different now?

Okay, even if Fred and Angelina had broken up two years ago, who says they can't be friends? And it's not as if they would be in the shop alone. There would be George and all the customers. 

After all, its not as if she hasn't moved on. She didn't even remember Fred until today. Currently, she had a new boyfriend, Oliver Wood. Her former quidditch captain, Hogwarts alumni student. He had graduated 2 years before she had. Back at school, she had never been one of the girls that worshipped the ground Oliver walked on, but she had always admired his Quidditch skills, and he was a nice guy. She remembered how sore Fred used to get when Angelina would talk about Oliver all the time. _'But Fred and I aren't a couple anymore'_, Angelina had to keep telling herself. _' It's me and Oliver. Not me and Fred.'_

That created another knot in her stomach. What would Fred do when she found out her and Oliver were dating? _'Hold on,' _Angelina thought, _'who says he needs to know?' _Yes, that's it, she just didn't tell him. If he didn't ask her, she wouldn't mention it. Why complicate things? _'It's just me and some old friends working together. Nothing more.'_

"You know what?" Angelina said, snapping out of her thoughts, "Your right. Your absolutely right. I'm just being silly, everything is going to be okay. And since when am I, Angelina Johnson, intimidated by a boy?" 

"_Man_, Angie! Fred's a _man _now," she said matter-of-factly, Angelina tossed a glare her way, then she added, "But your correct, you have never been intimidated by any bloke, and I don't think she should start now!"

Angelina nodded, feeling much better about her first day at work, which happened to be the next day. Although she did feel better, she had an annoying squeamish feeling in the pit of her stomach, that wouldn't go away. She tried to ignore it, but it was stayed there nonetheless.

-------------------------------------------------------

The next day Angelina woke up bright and early. She was nervous about her first day at the joke shop, excited to see George, anxious to see Fred, but she was a bit scared to see him as well. Attempting to clear her mind, she got in the shower. After showering she found a set of dark purple robes and put them on. She brushed the tangles out of her hair, and let it hang over her shoulders.

She then just noticed that it was only 6:30. She didn't have to be to work until 8:00. Trying to burn some time, she walked into the kitchen, took her wand out of her pocket, and conjured up a pot of coffee on the stove. She then noticed a box in the corner of the room.

"Katie must have missed it," she mumbled to herself, walking over to it. She picked it up and saw her name on the top in Katie's handwriting. She was right, it was one of her boxes that Katie must have missed.

Angelina opened the box and pulled out a scarlet red photo book. She opened it and recognized it to be the photo book she had been keeping since her first year. The whole book was full of moving pictures of Angelina and her friends through out her Hogwarts years. She flipped through it and opened to the last page and stared at the 4 pictures from her 6th year.

On the right page, there were two photos, on top a photo of herself, Katie, and Alicia Spinnet in their quidditch uniforms, waving frantically at Angelina. That was the year when the Triwizard Tournament occurred and the quidditch season was canceled, so every Saturday the girls, sometimes accompanied by Fred and George, would go and play quidditch on the abandoned pitch. 

Underneath that picture was a photo of Lee Jordan and his pet trantula. Lee was waving up at Angelina, while trying to keep a hold of his spider. Lee and Angelina had always been close, since they lived next door to each other 2 years before Hogwarts. 

On the left page, on top was a photo of Angelina cheering for Harry at the first task. She had thought that Harry's idea of flying around the dragon with his Firebolt was a wonderful idea, and she always had been fascinated with dragons, so the first task was her favorite. And as far as cheering, screaming, and yelling goes, she was raving mad that day. Someone, obviously, had found her attitude funny and had taken a picture of her. If she remembered correctly, it was Fred who took the picture. 

And speaking of the devil, the picture under that one was a picture of a smiling Fred and Angelina. It was the night of the Yule Ball, and the two were standing there in the Gryffindor common room, Angelina in dark blue dress robes, Fred in dark blue dress robes. They were beaming up at her, Fred's arm around Angelina's shoulder, and Angelina holding his hand.

Angelina sighed, about to close the book, when a piece of old parchment caught her eye. She grabbed it from behind the photo of her and Fred and opened it up to reveal Fred's handwriting. The date was almost two years ago. 

__

Ang-

I've been writing to you but maybe this ruddy bird's been sending it to the wrong person. I know you're still angry about us leaving Hogwarts but I really want to see you! If you write back, maybe I can floo over sometime...or you can visit up here and see our new store. It's going well. I miss you alot...please write back soon.

Wish you were here,

-Fred.

Tears filling her eyes, she quickly closed the book, and put it back in the box. She and Fred are over. They once had something but now she and Oliver are dating. _'Oliver, Oliver, Oliver.'_ She repeated to herself. _'I_ _wish you were here.' _

"Angelina, what are you doing?" Katie asked, walking into the kitchen. She stood there, blonde hair in a very messy ponytail, and blue plaid pajamas. 

"Nothing," Angelina replied, startled, "just looking in that box," 

"Oh, yeah, I thought I'd keep that box out just in case you wanted to hang any of the pictures around the house or something," Katie yawned, sitting down at the table. 

"Okay, thanks, Kate," she said, "do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please," Katie said firmly, sitting up, "I need some caffeine so I don't fall asleep at work today," 

Angelina chuckled pouring Katie a cup of coffee. She levitated it across the room to her, she loved being of age. Ever since she had turned 17 she had zoomed stuff around the room just because she could. Of course she was 20 now, but she was a kid at heart. 

------------------------------------------------

At 7:45 Angelina walked out of the flat and made her way to Weaselys' Wizard Wheezes. For some reason she felt fine now. No longer nervous or anxious. But calm and sort of excited. _'The coffee must have calmed down my nerves_,' she thought. 

She was kind of happy now. After all, she hadn't seen Fred in what seemed like forever! And she had only seen George for a few minutes. 

She walked up to a small store, with big, bold, orange letters over the top that read, _"WEASLEYS' WIZARD WHEEZES" _She opened the door and heard a small bell ring as she stepped inside. It was dark, they must have just opened up, and it was quiet.

"Hello?" Angelina called, "Is anyone here?" 

"Oy! Angelina!" George emerged from behind the counter, flipping the lights on, Angelina noticed that the Joke Shop had shelves upon shelves of items she recognized and some items that she did not recognize, "Glad your here, Ang! I'm so glad you decided to take the job!" he said hugging her, not bothering to stop talking, "And Fred will be happy to see you too! When I told him that you were coming to work here he was thrilled!"

"Hey, George," Angelina laughed, letting go of his embrace, "I see your still a morning person, eh?" 

"Of course!" He winked, "Oy! Fred! Come here!" 

Fred came stumbling out of the back room, looking the same as he did the last time Angelina saw him. _'Good feeling gone_,' she thought. She felt nervous again. This would be _extremely_ awkward.

Fred stood there, in a worm pair of green robes, shoulder rounded, eyes half closed, and it looked as if he hadn't brushed his hair. As a matter of fact, it looked like he just crawled out of bed. But Fred had always been like that, never a morning person. But when he saw Angelina standing next to George his eyes opened up.

"Hi, Angelina," he said quietly, smiling at her. 

"Hey, Fred," she said softly, smiling back.

They looked at each other for a few moments, his eyes were still a piercing blue, and he still had a lopsided grin. She felt like she had just found her best friend again. Well, technically, she did. 

"Ok, you two!" George said, clapping his hands together, "We need to start working here! Fred, if you don't mind, would you give Angelina a tour of the shop?" He looked from his brother to Angelina in a sly sort of way. "And, Angelina, if you have any questions, any at all, just ask one of us! I reckon today, you'll be checking inventory since it's your first day, but you'll catch along quickly. Right now I have to go visit Gringotts so I'll see you two in about a half an hour!" 

And with that George swept out of the front door and happily walked up Diagon Alley waving and smiling at people. 

"He hasn't changed a bit," Angelina said, looking after him, "Still hyper in the morning, that is," 

"Yeah," Fred sighed. He scratched his head and looked at her timidly, "Look, Angelina, I'm glad your here, it's really good to see you again,"

"Thanks," she said, giving him a small smile, "It's good to see you too. I'm glad I took this job, I missed you and George,"

He gave her a smile then said, "Well, I reckon I should show you the shop," 

"All right," she agreed. Fred showed Angelina the back room first. It was a small, dark room, with a table and 2 chairs in the middle of the room, and several closets, probably used for storage. Then he took her back to the front of the shop, and showed her how all the products were set up. Angelina was surprised to see that the store was vastly organized, the shelves were separated into categories and subcategories.

"And over there in the corner, are all the products that can turn a human into some sort of animal or something similar," Fred said pointing in left direction, as he finished up the tour.

"I take it the ever famous Canary Creams are back there?" Angelina asked, looking at him. 

"Of course!" he exclaimed, "Where else would we put them, eh? And besides, that's probably where all the Hogwarts students will look for them, so that means - more sales," and he winked at her. The atmosphere between the two had been a little tense when Angelina had arrived but the atmosphere was slowly relaxing.

"You know, I'm quite surprised, Fred," she said, looking around, "I didn't know this place would be so organized. You and George were always the least bit organized back at Hogwarts,"

"Well, people change," he shrugged, "and plus, George started this whole organized rubbish. I've just grown used to it that's all,"

"I should have known," she laughed softly, shaking her head. Fred chuckled as well.

"All right, well, George says that you should check up on inventory, so I reckon I should show you how these complicated sheets work," he said, picking up a piece of parchment, rolling his eyes at it, "It took me forever to remember how to fill out one of these, but you've always been more faster then me, so you'll probably understand them straight away,"

"Well, let's have a look, then," she said, tipping the parchment so she could have a look, "Aye, these do look complicated. But I've got the best teacher, so teach away, Weasley,"

"A teacher? Me? Merlin, that'll be the day," he chuckled, more openly then before, then he sat on top of the counter and started explaining the inventory sheet.

By time George had arrived back at the shop, Angelina was checking how many Extendable Ears were in stock and Fred was assisting to a witch and her small daughter at the register. He gave the witch her change and she walked out of she shop and her daughter clearly looked happy with their purchase. George smiled at the little child then he walked up to the counter.

"How's everything going?" he asked Fred.

"Good, good," Fred said, looking up, "I showed Angelina around, and I explained everything to her, and business is doing very well, seeing as it's only 10:00,"

"Fantastic," George nodded. The rest of the day went very good. Angelina caught on to the way of things very quickly. She found out that she had a certain talent for counting and stocking inventory, it was an odd talent to have, but she had the talent nonetheless. 

----------------------------------------------------

It was nearly 10:00 at night and Fred walked out to the front door of the joke shop and flipped the "Open" sign over so that it read "Closed."

"Blimey," he said, locking the door, "Who would have thought that two women, probably as old as McGonagall, mind, would come in here and buy 20 sets of fake wands, eh?"

"I know," Angelina laughed, "I reckon growing up around Professor McGonagall will give you the impression that old people hate jokes, I suppose," 

"That's true. And you also get that impression growing up around Percy as well, right, Fred?" George added. 

"Right you are, George," Fred said, rolling his eyes at the thought of Percy. 

"But, Percy's not old," Angelina stated.

"Yes, but he acts older then Dumbledore, and about as ignorant as Filch," George said, casting a dark look at no one particular. 

"That he does," Fred nodded. 

"You guys are terrible," Angelina said, shaking her head. Then she heard a light tapping on the window. The trio looked up and saw a black barn owl tapping on the window. Angelina noticed this owl. It was Oliver Wood's owl. She didn't state this information out loud though. She started towards the window then Fred asked,

"That your owl, Angelina?" 

"Yes," she lied, opening the window. She took the letter from it's leg, and it flew away. She looked at the handwriting on the envelope, it was clearly Oliver's handwriting. She fumbled with the letter, then slipped it inside her pocket.

"Getting fan mail, Angelina?" George asked, joking, but curious. 

"Er, no," she forced a laugh, "it's just a letter from Oliver," Angelina mentally slapped herself. That one slipped. She was never a good liar, and usually blurted the truth when under pressure. She wasn't under pressure exactly, but she felt like it. 

"Oliver?" Fred asked suddenly, "Oliver Wood?" 

"Yeah," Angelina stuttered, shoving the letter in her pocket.

"Oliver Wood!" George exclaimed, "Oy! I haven't talked to that bloke in ages! Open it up, Angie, let's see what he has to say!"

"Oh, no, George, that's all right," Angelina said, "I'm sure he's just talking about his quidditch practice or something,"

"Well, why would he be writing to you about quidditch practice?" Fred asked, confused. 

"Oh, he does that all the time," she shrugged. She didn't mean to say that. _'Smooth, Angelina' _She told herself. 

"_All_ the time?" Fred repeated. Obviously, his interrogating hadn't changed over the years. Back at Hogwarts, Fred and George had always asked tons of questions when they were curious. 

"Uh..sort of. Oliver and I, we're sort of dating," she said. She knew she'd have to say it sometime. But why now? Why did nothing but the truth come out of her mouth? She looked from one twin to the other.

"Dating?" Fred repeated. He was about to say something else but George interrupted.

"Dating! You and Wood? Brilliant! That's terrific! How long has it been?" 

"Uh, listen, guys, I've got to get going," she started, "It's late and I really need to get home,"

Angelina gathered her stuff, said a hurried good-bye, then walked out the door quickly. She walked about a block away from the shop, then apparated to Katie's apartment. She stopped outside of the door, took a glance around to make sure no one was around, then took the letter out of her pocket. She opened it with her shaking hands, still a little embarrassed and nervous from getting the letter right in front of Fred.

She took the parchment out of the envelope and read it. It read- 

__

Dear Angelina,

Hey, you, how's it going, love? I hear that your working with the Weasleys now? Katie sent me an owl this morning, and she mentioned how you ran into George the other day. I think it's really great for you to work there, I've been by the joke shop before, and it really is a brilliant place.

I'd tell you say 'hi' to them for me, but I'll get to see them soon enough because I'm coming in for a visit tomorrow! I finally got a day off of practice because the coach has come down with some muggle illness. Not sure what it is. But, no matter, I'll have plenty of free time tomorrow and I thought maybe I'd come in and see how my favorite girl is doing! And I'd also like to see Fred and George again, I haven't seen them in a long time. 

I can't believe it's only been a week since i saw you last! It feels like forever! I'll be at Katie's early in the morning. I miss you!

Love,

Oliver

Angelina stared at the letter. Oliver was visiting. Tomorrow. At the Joke Shop. And he was going to see Fred and George. Angelina was excited, of course, her boyfriend coming to see her! But he was coming with her to the joke shop. 

Although she was sure George wouldn't mind, she was almost positive that Fred would. He seemed a bit sore when she mentioned him today. But why was she caring so much of what Fred thought? She never cared about what other people thought. So why was she caring now?

She sighed, then turned towards the door. She put her hand on the door knob, and before opening the door, she hoped that Katie was still awake because she needed someone to talk to. 

TBC

A/N - Remember, reviews get us writing faster! ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note from Cassgrl087: Hey, I'm really really sorry it took so long to update this. I had brain cramps and no inspiration whatsoever. So hopefully this doesn't suck out loud and perhaps you'll like it. If you're an Oliver lover, I'm sorry for making him not seem so nice in this chapter, but hey, every story needs someone like him in it! The next chapter I write I won't put it off, I promise. Thank you all for being so patient with us, we're a little slow! Oh, and Ashleigh, if you don't mind, I'd like to plug my Radio Free Roscoe fanfic, Love Bites, _(not a problem! ^-^)_because it's really great, but lacking in those precious reviews! hehehe...okay, onto chapter 3!

Disclaimer - Okay, you know the drill. We own nothing. JKR owns practically everything. All hail J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

"Katie?" Angelina walked into the dimly lit room and noticed her best friend sleeping quietly on the arm chair. Either she didn't have enough coffee this morning, or she was waiting up for Angelina to get home. Sighing, Angelina crept out of the room but not before Katie stirred. 

"Ang?" She said sleepily. Angelina turned around and smiled. 

"Thank Merlin you're awake, Katie! Guess what? Oliver's coming over tomorrow morning!" she said, voice half fun of excitement, half full of resentment.

"How exciting!" Katie exclaimed. 

"No, no, not exciting," she said, shaking her head vigorously, "Stressful! "Stress" is the keyword here," 

"Why?" She asked, clearly confused.

"_Because_," Angelina said, exasperated. 

"I guess you're just stressed out," Katie said, examining Angelina. "Have a seat and calm yourself." Angelina reluctantly sat. 

"Fred acted really strange when I brought up Oliver and I just don't know what's going on," 

"C'mon, Angie, you're thinking too hard!" Katie smiled over at Angelina who stared back blankly. Katie rolled her eyes. "I've known you since we were eleven. You are over thinking this. You're minds going haywire because of everything going on and Oliver coming is just too much. What you need is a good sleep to clear your head. Once you see Oliver again...you'll be just fine." 

Angelina twirled a piece of her hair, deep in thought. That was it. Katie had to be right. All this excitement and movement was just too much. She was over thinking. Tomorrow Oliver will be here and it'll be just like old times. She smiled to herself. 

"Your right. Your absolutely right. Thanks, Katie. You always know what to say," And with that, both girls went to bed. 

Angelina woke the next day to the fresh smell of coffee and a certain deep, accented voice. She jumped out of bed, threw on a purple bath robe, and walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. 

"Angelina!" Oliver exclaimed as he picked her up in a hug that lifted her off her feet. It was so reviving to see Oliver again. He looked even better then the last time she saw him. His brown, sandy hair was still short and his eyes never lost the glint of green in them. But he was more muscular now. He stood there, in a black ribbed sweater, and a pair of khakis. And his scent still swept her away. 

"It's so good to see you again," He said as he set her down. 

"It's so good to see you too!" She said, looking up at him "I missed you so much," He smiled back at her. 

"Hey you lovebirds, why don't you get a room?" Katie said teasingly, and they all laughed. 

"Oh my Gosh!" Angelina said, looking at the clock. "I have to get to work!" But just before she ran back to her room, Oliver grabbed her wrist. 

"Easy, Speedy," he said, "you don't have to go in until later. It's Sunday, remember?" 

"Ooooh," Angelina said slowly, turning around. She just remembered that all the shops in Diagon Alley open up 2 hours later on Sunday. "Let me get ready! By the way, what are we doing first?"

Turns out, the first thing Oliver had in mind was to visit Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Before they left Angelina ran back in her room, and changed into a pair of light red robes. She brushed her hair into a messy bun and was ready to go.

Angelina, Oliver, and Katie walked to the joke shop together, Angelina and Oliver hand in hand and Katie commenting about how they made her sick.

"So this is it, eh?" Oliver said, staring at the lettering outside the door. 

"Yes, this is it," Angelina replied, squeezing his hand. "Let's go in!"

George met them at the door as soon as they walked in. 

"Oliver! Oliver Wood! I haven't seen you in ages!" He exclaimed as the two shook hands very excitedly. 

"George Weasley! You either!" he said, releasing his hand, "Only one of my best beaters that I've ever had! And look what you've done! Great place you've got here! Where's Fred?"

"He's in the back room. Fred!" He called back, still grinning, "Oliver's here!" Grudgingly it seemed, Fred emerged. 

"Wow, look here, Fred Weasley!" They shook hands, Oliver grinning, and Fred with a small forced smile on his face. Then Oliver looked around the store. "Great place you've got here! It's what I always expected of you two! Does it pay much, if you don't mind me saying?" 

Angelina elbowed him, still smiling. But Oliver continued, "I mean, I'm sure it doesn't pay as much as my Quidditch position does, but it's a great place," Angelina looked up at him, trying to clue him in about how rude he was being. "What, Angie?" She just rolled her eyes and glanced at Katie, who shrugged. 

"So, guys, how about lunch?" Angelina asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Sounds great!" George exclaimed. Fred mumbled something that sounded like "How about not." Katie gave him a funny look but piped up,

"I know a great place! It's just a little ways down the street from Gringotts," Then they all headed to the restaurant Katie mentioned. 

"This is cute!" Angelina said approvingly when they got there. It was similar to the cafe she tried to get a job at. Oliver put his arm around her and led her inside, with the twins and Katie following. She was so happy that he was there. They sat at a table, Oliver and Angelina sat on one side and Katie, Fred and George on the other side. When they sat down a young waitress walked over.

"What can I get you all?" She asked pleasantly. 

"We'll have five orders of Filet Mignon," Oliver said.

"We can't afford that!" George said giving an embarrassed laugh. 

"Ah, don't worry!" Oliver replied, "It's on me. I can afford it, being the Keeper on Puddlemere United's Reserve team!" He bragged to the waitress, who in turn, fluttered her eyelashes and giggled. 

"Wow! You're the keeper, huh? How impressive!" Oliver smiled. Angelina was beginning to feel uneasy. Why was Oliver acting like this? Especially around Fred and George. Oliver never boasted about his financial status just around Angelina. She looked across from her and saw Fred rolling his eyes. 

"I think we'll order what we'll like, Wood." He grumbled. 

"No, let me treat you to something new," He insisted, obviously not noticing how rude he was being. Katie raised an eyebrow at Angelina, who shrugged. Who knew this would go to his head? 

"Well, that is pretty impressive, Wood. I can't believe you made the team!" George said to Oliver, who was sitting across from him. 

"Yeah the tryouts were killers. I knew I'd make it though. I had a lot of practice." He boasted, to which Fred rolled his eyes. Angelina plastered a small smile on her face and tried to change the subject for the second time that day. 

"So, Katie, how's the ministry?" 

"Fine, fine. I really like it, actually. Loads of people say they hate their jobs, but I like mine. I'm sure I won't be saying the same thing next year, but as of now, it's brilliant," She smiled. 

"You do miss quidditch don't you, though?" Oliver asked. 

"Yeah, a little, I guess," Katie replied, "I miss being on the field," Oliver smiled and nodded.

Once the food came, there was much more talk about Oliver and George's favorite subject: Quidditch. Occasionally Angelina and Katie would make an attempt for changing the topic, which was happening a lot that day, but it always resulted in Quidditch. And Fred's eye rolling and grumbling was almost as annoying as Oliver & George's continuous talk. Finally, lunch ended, and they all headed back to Katie's. 

"We'd better get back to work," Fred said as the reached the store. George sighed, 

"Yeah, I reckon so." He agreed, "Your coming in a little later then, Angelina?"

"Yes, I'll be back in about an hour or so," she nodded.

"Oy, it was brilliant to see you both!" Oliver said, shaking hands again before they left, "Maybe we'll meet up again sometime!" 

George said he hoped so and Fred just nodded. The remaining three walked back to Katie's. Once inside, they walked to the living room to see Oliver off. They walked to the fireplace and Katie picked up the pot of Floo Powder. 

"Angelina, I wish I could stay longer, but we have practice in an hour," Oliver said. 

"You really have to go?" She looked up at him. As annoying as he was being, he was her boyfriend, and she didn't know when she'd see him next. 

"I'm sorry. I'm going to miss you. A lot." He pulled her into an embrace. She looked up at him and he brushed a piece of hair out of her face and leaned over to kiss her. 

"I'm going to miss you, too," She said once they pulled apart. He hugged her again, but it was time for him to go. He turned to Katie and shook her hand, saying goodbye. He took the powder from her and threw it into the fire. The flames grew larger and turned a bright shade of green. He turned back to Angelina and said,

"I love you," 

"I love you, too," She called before he disappeared into the Floo powder flames. 

TBC

A/N - Please review! ^_^ Oh, come now, I _know _you know where the review button is! ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Hi everyone! Well, Cassi and I are back with chapter 4! I wrote this chapter, and I'm terribly sorry for how long I took! I know you don't want my pathetic excuses so I won't even try! ^_~ And remember, please review!

Disclaimer - All HP related stuff belongs to JKR. I wonder if the producers who make the Simpson's had to write a disclaimer when they used JK as a character…no justice for the people, I tell you.

Chapter 4

  
Angelina watched as the green flames died down and slowly turned back to red. Oliver had just left and she missed him already. But she needed to get back to work. She _did_ have sometime to spare though, Fred and George weren't expecting her back at work for another hour. 

"So," Angelina said, turning to Katie, who was watching the fire as well, "When do you have to get back to work?" 

"Actually, I was supposed to be there about 20 minutes ago," Katie said, looking down at her watch, "Well, I better get going. Are you heading to the shop soon?"

"Yeah, I haven't anything better to do," she shrugged, smiling. 

A few minutes later, Katie apparated to the Ministry and Angelina started walking to the joke shop. She normally apperated to save time, but today she had the time so she decided to walk. She needed to think. 

She loved seeing Oliver again, but the way he acted was strange. She probably could have tolerated his attitude a little more if Fred didn't look so put out. And Fred's mumbling didn't help matters either. Angelina remembered that Fred never did approve when she had a boyfriend. When they were still at Hogwarts Fred would always scold her for dating someone, proclaiming that he was "no good." 

But she always thought that he said things like that because he was like a brother to her. He was just watching out for her. And now the whole 'brother' act was happening again. But what did she care if Fred wasn't happy with her and Oliver? Angelina never cared what other people thought of her. 

_'But Fred's not just 'other people' ' _she thought to herself. He was her best friend for more then 7 years, that had to make him more then just 'other people.' But she would have to think on this later, because she had just stepped inside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. 

Angelina heard the familiar sound of the bell that gave off a small 'ding' when someone stepped inside the shop. She looked around to see George at the register, helping a customer, and Fred standing by the shelves, rearranging items. 

"Oliver gone already?" George asked as soon as the customer left. 

"Yes," she said walking up to the counter, "He had Quidditch practice," 

"Heaven forbid the famous Oliver Wood miss a Quidditch practice," Fred said in a sarcastic tone, still moving items, his back facing George and Angelina. 

"Yeah..." Angelina said slowly, looking at his back in confusion; she could tell he was in a bad mood. "So, George, what needs my assisting today?" 

"Well, we're starting to rearrange the shelves. We want to put all of the products that can change a person into something else next to the aisle with all the products that can make an inanimate object move and whatnot," 

"All right," she nodded. 

"Fred's taking all the items off the shelves and putting them into boxes. So you just need to take those things and put them on a different shelf." He explained. Angelina agreed and walked cautiously up to Fred. 

"All right then," Angelina said "so, boss, what shelf do you want me to move this to?" 

"Taking orders from a guy, Angelina?" he sneered, "That's a first," 

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, Cleary not in the mood for this. 

"Oh, nothing," he shrugged, "Anyway, I need you to take these," He motioned to the box, "Over there." 

"Okay..." Angelina commented, taking the box, "But you don't need to talk to me like I'm a child." 

"I'm sure I don't." Fred replied in a sarcastic tone. Rolling her eyes, Angelina moved over to the shelf he mentioned before. She started putting items on the shelf. But as she did this she couldn't help but be angry at Fred. _'Why is he in such a bad mood and why does he insist on taking it out on me?'_

Through out the day Fred and Angelina switched items and rearranged them. They hardly talked to each other. And every time she caught his eye she sensed a feeling of annoyance in him. But what in the world would be annoying _him_? 

At the end of the day George left the shop to put the daily deposit in their account at Gringotts. Fred and Angelina were now left alone. Angelina was still straightening shelves and Fred was now at the register. When the last customer finally left Angelina locked the doors. 

"Do you reckon George will be back by time we get done closing up?" She asked hesitantly. 

"I'm not sure," he replied, counting the money in the drawer, not looking at her, "He'll probably just go home anyway, the lazy git," he added a bit harshly. 

Angelina looked at him for a moment. She really did want to know what the hell was his problem today. There was a silence between the two for a few seconds, then she finally broke it. 

"Are you all right?" she asked curiously, testing if he'd really answer. 

"What?" he asked, still not looking at her. 

"You seemed kind of put out today," she said slowly. 

"Well, I'm fine, thanks," he said shortly. Angelina wanted to just leave and get out of his way, but something in the back of her mind told her not to. They _had_ been friends for seven years. She sighed and said,

"I don't think you are, Fred. Ever since Oliver arrived-" 

"Listen," he interrupted, finally looking at her, "I don't want to talk about Wood, all right?" 

"Fred-" but then something dawned on her, "Your upset about Oliver coming aren't you?" 

"I didn't say that," 

"But, it's true isn't it? Did you and Oliver have an argument or something?" 

"Angelina, I haven't talked to the man in years!" he exclaimed. 

"Yes, but ever since you found out that Oliver was going to visit you've been extremely quiet," 

"So?" 

"Well, why? Do you not like Oliver?" she asked. 

"That's not it," he said, walking out from behind the counter and heading to the back room. 

"Then what is it then?" 

"I don't want to talk about it!" he snapped, picking up his cloak from a chair. 

Angelina picked up her cloak as well and followed Fred back out to the front of the shop. She was still on his tail, now that she knew it was about her boyfriend, she had to find out. 

"Fred, something's up between you and him. I know! I've known you for more then 7 years! I used to know your emotions perfectly-" 

"People change, Angie!" he said suddenly turning around and looking her in the eye, "I've changed, Wood's changed, and apparently you have too!" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, starting to get angry. 

"You have! I've never even thought that you would ever date a bloke who was so high on himself!" 

"Oliver is _not_ high on himself!" Angelina defended, "he's just proud of what he does!" 

"Don't try to ignore it, Angelina! You know Oliver's changed! He used to be a really nice guy that was obsessed with Quidditch and now he brags all the time and can talk about nothing but himself! You've never liked those type of people," He said and then his voice lowered to almost inaudible. "and I think you deserve much better then that," 

"Listen here, Fred Weasley," she said, outraged, "You have no idea what type of people I'm attracted to now. You haven't seen me for a nearly two years! You said yourself that people change! So I advise you to not talk about things you don't know," She continued forcefully, stepping closer to him. 

"No, _you_ listen _here_, Angelina," he said, taking a step closer, sounding just as angered as she was, "I was your best friend for a _bloody_ long time and I know some things about you do _not_ change! So don't talk to me as if I'm a stranger because I'm not!" Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath on her face. 

"You know what? I don't want to talk about this!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration. 

"Now you listen to me! About time!" he yelled back. 

"I'm not listening to you, I'm doing what I want! I don't want to talk about this because it's rubbish, not because you want to!" 

"Well, good!" he shouted. 

"All right then!" she shouted back. Angelina flipped her hair behind her and roughly opened the door to let George in, who had been knocking several times. 

"Er," George started, "what's going on guys?" 

"Nothing," Fred and Angelina both snapped. They looked at each other, glaring daggers, then Angelina turned to George. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, George," she said sharply. She then turned on her heel and left the store, leaving Fred and a confused George alone yet again.

TBC

A/N - Hope you liked this chapter! I wasn't too happy with it at first but then I sent it to Cassi and she made it perfect! So I hoped you guys liked it! And please review! We would really appreciate it! And thanks to all the previous reviewers!! You really keep us going! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

__

A/N: Hey to all you lovely, lovely readers. This is chapter five, written by your own cassgrl087. I really liked this chapter...and I hope you do too! I think this is one of the quickest updates that Ashleigh & I ever did...ever. So thanks for reviewing before and please review again. You guys rock. Seriously! :D 

Disclaimer: You'd be out of your mind if you thought Cassi or I were the richest person in the UK. Only in our dreams! (= So, bottom line, we aren't JKR. We own nothing. The end.

****

Chapter 5

Angelina walked down the street in a huff, the cold wind blowing through her hair. She couldn't believe how Fred was acting. Who did he think he was, telling her how she and Oliver changed? He had to understand that they hadn't been in contact for over two years and that things weren't going to go back to normal. 

Besides, it's not as if Fred stayed the same old Fred anyway. He was mean, rude, and not to mention unusually quiet for a Weasley twin. She reached the house, grabbed the door knob, walked inside and slammed the door. Katie jumped, looking up from the paper she was reading. 

"Oy, Angelina, something bothering you?" She asked, standing up. 

"You wouldn't _believe _how Fred has been acting. Calling me names, accusing me...accusing _Oliver _of stuff...he's awful!" Angelina looked at Katie, cheeks flushed, waiting for some advice. 

But instead, Katie shrugged, hardly concerned at all, and replied, 

"It takes two to tango," 

"_Excuse _me?" Angelina asked bewildered, staring at her friend in disbelief.

"I'm just saying, it's not in Fred's nature to just insult you for no apparent reason," 

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Angelina asked, clearly confused.

"I'm not on anyone's _side_, Angie, how can you expect me to choose between you and Fred?" 

"Hello? Earth to Katie, I'm you're best friend!" Angelina replied, outraged. Katie set her mug down and stood up properly. 

"In Hogwarts, Ange, but this is the real world and I do have other friends, believe it or not!" 

"You're supposed to support me!" Angelina cried. 

"Who says I'm not supporting you? I'm just not getting in the middle of your and Fred's nonsense. Don't you see what's going on?" 

"What? The fact that my best friend is siding with someone she isn't even all that close with?" 

"How would you know that we aren't close?" Katie questioned. Angelina sighed,

"All I want is a little advice. Or at least a shoulder to cry on. But all you're doing is...is accusing me-"

"I am not accusing you, Angelina Johnson, of anything whatsoever." Katie declared, beginning to get upset, "I'm just saying Fred has something to be angry about," 

"Oh really?" Angelina asked, almost smirking. "What?" 

"He's jealous!" Katie exclaimed, "and I'm not siding with him, and I'm surely not accusing you of anything. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed," And with that, Katie turned on her heel and walked swiftly to her room and shut the door. 

Angelina sat down on the nearest chair, thinking. What_ did_ Fred have to be jealous of?

------------------

The next morning was Monday and when Angelina awoke, there was an owl knocking on her window. She sleepily stood up and took the letter off the owl's foot. It read, 

Angelina,

Want to come to dinner tonight? You can floo over to my flat around one o 'clock, perhaps. I'm sure George'll let you off for a few hours. Just give him that sweet Angelina look! Hope you see you there, love. 

-Oliver

Angelina was thrilled. Just what she needed, a visit with Oliver,_ alone,_ to brighten her sprits. She grabbed a piece of parchment from her desk and wrote a short note telling him she would be there.

Then she remembered the fight she and Katie got into last night. She could have hit herself for how dumb she was being. Hoping Katie hadn't left for work, Angelina walked out into the kitchen and saw her putting her coat on. 

"Katie-" Angelina began. Katie looked up. Apologizing was never easy for her, "I'm sorry about the stuff I said last night. I was jumping to conclusions...and I guess I was being really thick." She sighed. "Forgive me?" Katie smiled. 

"Of course I forgive you! How many times in a lifetime do I get to hear you admit you were being thick?" She exclaimed, laughing. Angelina rolled her eyes. 

"Since we're both up so early," Katie said as she looked at the clock, "Why don't I walk you down to the store? Nothing's worse then being at the Ministry earlier then you need to," She smiled. 

"All right then! Just let me go and change..." Angelina ran into her bedroom and threw on her navy blue robes. She looked at her hair in the mirror and sighed. She ran a few strokes of the brush through it and pulled it back in a ponytail. It'd have to do. 

Once at the store, they were greeted by George. It still amazed Angelina how he could be so happy in the mornings. Especially with a brother like Fred. 

"Katie! What brings you here this morning?" George asked excitedly. Angelina rolled her eyes. She might as well be invisible.

"Oh, nothing really." Katie replied, picking up a spring type object and bouncing it around. "What's this?" 

"Long story," He grinned as Katie set it down, raising an eyebrow. Turning back around, he said, "Oh, Angelina? Today just use that cash register next to Fred to check the people out. I'm expecting a large crowd," Angelina smiled at him and nodded, then glared over at Fred, who pretended not to see her. 

"Impressive," commented, looking at the large crowd in the store.

"Oh yeah, it's about time for the Hogwarts students to get their pranks," He said. 

"You reckon anyone will ever measure up to you two?" Katie asked. 

"Well, you never know," George replied, smiling, as they both turned around to look at Fred and Angelina, who were being unusually quiet. 

Angelina shoved past Fred to her cash register and Fred 'accidentally' bumped Angelina, who in turn dropped the coins she was carrying. Angelina glared at him, pushed him out of her way, then knelt down to pick the coins up.

"You'd think that they were Hogwarts students themselves," Katie commented, looking at her two friends. George burst out laughing, clearing agreeing with her. Katie smirked as she walked up to the couple, "You reckon, perhaps, that you two could act like adults for once, hmmm?"

"Yes, mother," Fred replied in a mocking tone. Katie just rolled her eyes. 

"Some things never change," She said. "Well, I best be off to the ministry," 

"You have to go, already?" George asked. 

"Oh, no, Katie, my love, don't leave me!" Fred said dramatically, throwing one hand up 

and clenching his heart with the other. George rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah," Katie said "I'm off. See you lot later!" 

"Bye!" George said happily.

"Bye," Fred and Angelina both muttered, now in terribly bad moods. 

"Well, I'm off to the store in the London Underground," George said, turning to the two, 

"I don't think I completely trust the people we hired...." Angelina and Fred exchanged glances but quickly realized that they were ignoring each other. 

"Uh, George! Don't you want Fred to go instead?" Angelina asked, glaring over at the Weasley next to her. He turned around, 

"Trust Fred with a matter as serious as this? The people I hired were exactly like him! That's why I'm worried!" Fred snorted and Angelina glared at him. 

"Alright. But I'm leaving at one to go to lunch," she said promptly.

"Be back soon!" George said over his shoulder.

"Great," Angelina said sarcastically. 

"Well this isn't all kicks and giggles for me either." Fred said grumpily. 

Now that the store was open, Angelina was surprised at how many Hogwarts students came in. There were at least ten first years flooding the store, picking up items and putting them down, yelling, and shouting excitedly. She also recognized several 6th and 7th years she had known when they were younger while she was at Hogwarts. 

Angelina waited patiently at her register, watching the customers. Finally one rather rich student dumped a pile of goodies on the counter. Angelina counted them up, took his money and gave him his change. 

"This isn't so hard," She said lightly, mostly talking to herself. 

"Speak for yourself," Fred replied, "Not all of us are as talented as you, Angelina," 

She gave him a nasty look and he just shrugged his shoulders. She glanced up at the clock, it was only 9:00. She then noticed Fred picking up a dumped pyramid of sweets a student had poured on the counter.

"Can I have a hand with this?" He asked, looking up at her. Angelina raised an eyebrow and began to clap. 

"Bravo," She said, sarcastically, as she began to check out another customer. 

The rest of the day, Angelina and Fred ignored each other. They refused to ask any more questions and pretended as if the other wasn't there. Angelina was constantly watching the clock. Finally it turned to quarter till and the store was at its busiest. 

"Well, Fred, I'll be on my way," She left her register, though there were about five people waiting to be checked out, put the 'closed' sign on it and went to the back to grab her bag. 

"What d'you think you're doing, Johnson?" Fred asked, trying to cover up his outrage.

"Leaving," She said simply, emerging from the backroom. "Have fun," Fred was yelling from behind her back, but Angelina didn't think about that right then. She had a date with Oliver to get to. 

  


__

A/N- Oh, feisty little pair, them two. By the way this is Ashliegh speaking! (= And I hope you guys liked this chapter! Cassi and I had good fun writing this because, and I'm sure almost any author would agree, writing fights between two "love birds" is always fun! And like Cassi said before, you guys seriously rock and you keep us going! Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! Ashliegh here! I'm really sorry that it took a bit to get this chapter up! I wrote this one, and I had a minor case of writer's block. =-P But, I hope you like this chapter and please review!! Cassi and I love hearing what you guys think! =) And thanks to all the previous reviewers! You guys rock! 

Disclaimer: JKR owns all. We own only the plot. Now honestly, how many of these have _you_ read today?

CHAPTER 6 

  
Angelina walked out of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, still hearing Fred's angry voice call after her. It felt rather satisfying, but she felt guilty deep down. Way, way, deep down.

The second she stepped out of the shop she apparated to Oliver's flat. She was too frustrated with Fred to even look back. 

She then found herself in front of a wooden door. She sighed, to calm her nerves, and pulled her wand 

out of her pocket. She waved it over her hair, making it fall straight. She ran her hands over her robes, and finally knocked on the door. 

"Angelina!" Oliver said happily, opening the door. 

"Hey, Oliver!" she said, all thoughts of Fred forgotten. 

"How are you, love?" he asked, hugging her. 

"I'm all right," she said, returning the embrace, "How are you?" 

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed, breaking the hug, "Quidditch season starts in about 2 months, mind you!" 

"Really? So your serious practices are going to start soon, then?" she asked.

"We have a four hour practice tomorrow!" he said. Where most would sound exhausted, he sounded excited. 

"Four hours?" she asked, a bit surprised. She knew they started training early, but this would mean they wouldn't have much time together. She looked at Oliver; he really was happy with what he was doing. He loved quidditch and he wouldn't give it up for anything, and she loved that about him. He was so committed to everything he did. 

"Yes, four hours!" he said, bringing her out of her thoughts, "But anyway, come on in," 

He lead her to the lounging room where a tray of crumpets sat and a pot of tea. He sat down on the love seat and motioned for her to sit down next to him. 

"You must be so excited!" she exclaimed, sitting down next to him. 

"Of course! I love being on the pitch. You know how that feeling is," 

"Yes, I do," she laughed, "I miss that feeling," She commented, her eyes glazing over as she stared into the distance. "The wind blowing through my hair...the speed..." She focused back in on Oliver's green eyes. "I miss it a lot," She added sadly. 

"You always were the most eager to start playing when I called for practice," Oliver remembered, "well, next to me, mind you," 

Angelina laughed, shaking her head. Her and Oliver were always up at the crack of dawn to start practice. They always wasted "valuable practice time" trying to wake the other teammates up. 

She and Oliver sat there just chatting and drinking tea. It felt like old times again. Just those two, sitting in the Common Room late at night, talking intensely about Quidditch. Not once did Angelina even think of the argument her and Fred were having. After a few hours, Angelina looked up at the Grandfather clock. 

"Oy, I better get going soon," Angelina said, "It's getting a bit late," 

"Do you have to get going already?" Oliver asked, "We hardly ever see each other any more," he said sadly, touching her hands. 

"I know. But maybe I can come back over tomorrow?" 

"Well, I've got practice all next week," he replied, "but maybe the weekend after?" 

"No, I've got to work that whole weekend," she said. 

"I hate not being together. We aren't spending much time together at all." 

"I suppose not," she said, realizing how much she actually missed him. "especially since the quidditch season is going to start soon. And I have a feeling that I'm going to be working alot...for lost time, that is," 

"Angie," he said slowly, "why don't you move in with me?" 

"What?" she asked, surprised. What in the world was he getting at? 

"Well, since we're both so busy, we'll hardly have anytime together, so if you just move on in, we'll see each other everyday," 

Angelina thought for a moment. Oliver's tone sounded a bit odd. It sounded as if he really did want her to move in, but it also sounded as if he was saying it just to get the problem out of the way. 

__

'I can't do this,' she thought to herself. She had just moved in with her best friend, what would that look like if she just packed up and left? And she didn't have the money either, that was another thing. 

"Oliver," she started, "that's extremely sweet of you to ask that, but...I just can't. I'm so sorry, but I can't," 

"Oh," he sighed, "that's all right," he said, taking her hand in his, "you know, I was thinking, maybe we should take a break," 

"A break?" she stuttered. 

"Yea, I mean, quidditch is really going to take up alot of my time and-" Angelina cut him off with a look of shock and anger. Was he putting quidditch before her? She knew that Oliver Wood loved quidditch, but this kind of hurt. 

'But Oliver loves quidditch and he wouldn't give it up for anything,' she had just remembered her own words. The thing that she loved Oliver for was breaking them apart. Could it be true he loved Quidditch more then her? 

"I didn't mean it like that, Angelina," Oliver said, taking her hands again, "I'm just saying that with my practices starting and everything, it wouldn't be fair to both of us, to you especially, to have this long distance relationship," 

"I suppose your right," she nodded slowly. She felt a knot forming in her stomach, she really needed to leave. She promised herself when she was 13 that she would never cry in front of a guy. And she didn't intend on breaking that vow to herself, "we can still be friends though, right?" 

"Of course!" he said, massaging her hand softly, "I'd never want to throw away our friendship, Angelina. Never. We've been through too much," 

"I know," she sighed, squeezing his hand softly, "well, I suppose this is for the best," and she stood up. 

"You're not upset are you?" he asked, worried. 

"Of course not," she smiled sadly at him, "I'm all right," He stood as well and brushed a piece of dark hair from her eyes, gently moving in for a kiss. Once their lips made contact, she turning her face away. 

"I really should be going," She said awkwardly. 

"Okay...I'll stop by the shop to visit you sometime, eh?" he said opening the door for her. 

"I'd like that," she whispered, "take care of yourself, all right?" 

"You too. Don't let those Weasleys give you any trouble," he said, hugging her goodbye. 

"Funny you should say that," she said sarcastically. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. 

"Nothing," she forced a small laugh, "Goodbye," and with a quick peck on the cheek, Angelina apparated back to Katie's apartment. 

  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
Angelina opened the door to the apartment and saw Katie sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of hot tea; she looked absolutely exhausted. She walked up to her and sat down across from her. 

"You wouldn't believe how bad I want to quit my job," Katie said to her, taking a long swig from her cup. Angelina gave a small, pitiful laugh at her friend, "something the matter, Angelina? How did your date with Oliver go?" 

"Fine," she managed to say, her voice breaking. She looked away, blinking back tears. 

"Angelina?" Katie asked, starting to get worried. Tears fell down Angelina's face and her voice broke. 

"He wants t-to take a break. He...loves his quidditch more then me," Angelina's voice sounded a bit confused.

Katie walked over to her friend and sat next to her, putting her arms around her, "It's all right, love. I'm here," she comforted her friend, rubbing her back. 

As Angelina's tears turned slowly to sobbing, Katie sat there comforting her. Katie suddenly thought of how ironic this situation was. Back at Hogwarts it was always Angelina who comforted a sobbing Katie when a boy dumped _her. _

"That's Oliver. But I'm sure he still cares for you," Katie said, trying to cheer her up.

"It's not even that big of a deal. I mean, we hardly see each other..." 

"Shh," Katie cut her off, "don't worry, it's all right to cry. It's perfectly natural," 

"No," she said, pulling away and standing up, "I've always told myself that I'd never cry over a guy," she started wiping her eyes, "and I'm not going to start now. I'm just being silly, I'm fine," 

"Angelina," Katie said, grabbing her friend's shoulders, "remember back at Hogwarts when a boy broke up with me and I'd always cry to you?" 

"Well, yes, but this is different," she tried to reason. 

"No, Angel, it's not," she shook her head at her, "it's my turn. Let me comfort you this time," 

Angelina looked at her for a moment. This was her best friend after all, and if you couldn't cry in front of your best friend, who could you cry in front of? 

"Oh, Katie," she said, breaking down into tears again. Katie hugged her again and sat with her in the kitchen until her sobs subsided. 

TBC

A/N: Please review! =)


	7. Chapter 7

__

A/N: Hey, everyone! Cassi and I finally got this chapter all spick and span, and here we are with an update! Hope it's all right! And remember, always review! It's appreciated greatly! 

__

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Nothing. Nothing. 

__

Chapter 7

"Rise and shine!" Katie yelled cheerfully, stepping into Angelina's room, "hey, wake up!" she said, and pulling the covers off Angelina's head. 

"No!" Angelina groaned sleepily, "I'm not going," she replied, and after a minute, said, "and you drink too much coffee in the morning," 

"Do not," Katie protested and sat at the foot of her friend's bed, "Besides, it's not the twin's fault that Wood broke up with you, the git. And they need you at the store," 

Angelina rolled her eyes. _'Yeah right,'_ She thought. 

"I can't go," she sat up and stared at Katie, "I don't feel well," Katie sighed and felt Angelina's forehead.

"Yes you can and yes you do," she said, standing up, "now, please, Angelina, stop acting like a schoolgirl and get ready for work," 

Angelina rolled her eyes again and got up from her bed. Frustrated, she ran a brush through her hair and threw on a pair of ash gray robes. 

"Fine. I'm up. Happy?" She said sarcastically, as she sat at the table. Katie looked up from the Daily Prophet. 

"Very. And would you look at this!" Katie said, looking back down at the paper, "The Montrose Magpies are supposed to be way better then Puddlemere United. Hope they kick the tar out of him!" Katie smiled evilly as Angelina smirked.

"Hey, you better get going. You'll be late," Katie said over her steaming cup of coffee. Angelina looked up, alarmed. 

"Merlin, you're right! I am late!" She exclaimed, gathering her coat in her arms, as she ran out the door. 

Angelina walked through the chilly air, her freshly brushed hair flowing behind her. She picked up her pace and prayed Fred wouldn't be the one scolding her for being a few minutes late.

Remembering the fight they had rekindled some anger that she had totally forgotten when she went to Oliver's. Angelina entered the store in a huff, her cheeks flushed and her hair windblown.

"Angelina! Hello!" George greeted her. 

"Hi," She said, still caching her breath. 

"Well look who it is," Fred said, emerging from the back room. Angelina only glared at him. 

"What are we doing today?" She asked, turning back to George, ignoring Fred. George chuckled slightly.

"So eager! If only Fred had the same spirit when we started the business," Fred rolled his eyes. 

"If only George had a brain," He replied as he walked up to the counter and leaned on it, "well, brother, today I think will be the day that _I _get to travel to our other store and check on the workers," George laughed again. 

"Well, _brother_," He said in a mocking, sly tone, "I believe you are wrong. Because today is the day that you clean out the back room with Angelina's aid," George rebuked. 

He was standing in the middle of the store. Fred stood up properly behind the counter. 

"You haven't been in this store for a whole day since Angelina came here!" He spat. 

"That's the point, Fred, are you just now understanding? We hired Angelina so I could establish more stores!" George argued.

"Why can't she work there?" Fred asked incredulously. 

"Excuse me, if you would," Angelina came up, bringing both the boys attention to her, "I am working at this particular store, because I couldn't find another job and because George invited me to. And Fred, I'm sorry if you can't appreciate that but it's not up to _you _to decide where I work, like it or not," 

"Yeah," George commented, nodding. "And she works alot harder then you have the past couple days," 

"Harder? She left early yesterday when we had about a million costumers!" 

"She had plans. I knew she did." George said. Angelina nodded, walking back to the back room. Fred gave his brother a dirty look.

"I'm off," George said, eyeing Fred and Angelina. "You two will be alright, here?" 

"Fine," They both said together. They turned and glared at each other. 

"Right. Don't wait up, I'll be back late." George said as he left. Angelina was now behind the counter with Fred, who pushed his way past her. 

"Don't give me any of your attitude, Fred Weasley," she said simply, eyeing him.

"Yeah, because you have enough of your own, don't you?" He snapped back, turning around and staring at her. 

"I knew I should have stayed home today," Angelina muttered to herself, walking in front of Fred, straightening up a few items on a shelf.

"Here, here," he said darkly, "I wish you would have too, because then you wouldn't be standing in front of me," 

"And now I'm not," she replied heatedly, walking up to switch the sign from '_closed' _to _'open.'_

Rolling his eyes, Fred took his spot at his cash register and Angelina walked behind hers. 

"Do your best not to look at me, would you?" she asked, staring straight ahead. 

"Why would I want to?" He said smugly, staring into the distance as well. 

The customers came and went while Angelina and Fred did their best to ignore each other. Not soon enough the clock rang six and it was closing time. Angelina looked around the extremely messy store. Hogwarts students had removed objects from shelves and later decided they didn't need them, putting them somewhere else. They'd knock things over and open boxes, despite Angelina and Fred's best efforts. 

"It's six. I'm leaving," Angelina said shortly, heading to get her coat. 

"Oh no you don't. We have to clean up this mess," Fred replied hotly, his hair sticking up in different directions from rubbing his hands over it all day. She turned around, smirking. 

"I am not staying here any longer than I have to," she said, walking towards the door. 

"And you have to," he replied with fire in his eyes. She stared back at him intensely. 

"Use your wand, Fred, it isn't that hard." She said slowly through clenched teeth. 

"If you want your paycheck, you have to stay until seven," He said in the same tone of voice. 

"There's nothing to do!" She replied incredulously, throwing her hands up in the air. 

"You're not skipping out early again! Especially not to go see Oliver! He's all you ever care about!"

"Shut up, Fred," she warned in a dark tone, visions of the previous evening flooding into her mind.

"I'm being serious, Angelina, how blind are you? He's all you ever talk about ..him...and - and quidditch..." his voice was rising. 

"Fred, I'm warning you," she said, her voice beginning to shake. But Fred was still ranting. 

"It's like Wood is you're entire world. You'd be nothing without him," he spat. 

Angelina's lower lip began to tremble, she tried desperately not to cry. She quickly turned away, blinking back tears. She hated crying in front of Fred at Hogwarts, now was no different.

Fred's words echoed in her head as she ran out the door into the cold night air. 

__

A/N: That darn Fred. Sensitive, much? Wonder what happens next…well…I know…Cassi knows…but do you? Well, you probably do. But please review anyway! Thanks again to all previous reviewers! ^_^

And whatever even you celebrate, Happy Holidays to you and your loved ones! Have a good one! =)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Ashliegh here, and I'm terribly, _terribly _sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up! I wrote it, and you know me, I'm a bit slow sometimes. O.o Cassi's much faster! But, that's beside the point. The point is, the chapter's up and I hope everyone likes it! And please review!

Chapter 8 

Fred stood there, staring out the door. He and Angelina had just had an argument. And he made her cry. He knew he did. Right before she ran out of the store he saw her eyes shine. 

He made her cry only once in their 5th year. It was after having an argument, and that was when he realized that he thought of her as more then a friend and never wanted to see her cry again, because of the pain he felt for her. 

And that pain was back. It was a pain that he hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling was a mixture of guilt and...love? _'No, that's mad,' _he thought to himself. He hadn't seen Angelina in nearly 2 years; he couldn't be in love with her. 

Then he remembered that, at one point of time, he _had_ been in love with her. It was in his sixth year on Christmas Eve, when the Yule Ball took place. They had went together, having dated for a few months at the time, and that night when he kissed her goodnight, as she walked away, he knew that he loved her. He just _knew_ it. He didn't care if he was only 16, he just felt it. 

Had he still been in love with her over these 2 years? Had he just buried his feelings and they were now resurrecting? 

Fred's head was buzzing; he had thought all of this in only a few seconds. He wasn't quite sure what to do. All these feelings were resurfacing, old memories were coming back to him, so he did the only thing that he would do if they were back at Hogwarts. He couldn't lose that. He couldn't lose _her_. He did the only thing that came to mind. He ran after her.

  
---------------------------- 

  
When Angelina ran out of the store she had no idea where in the world she was going. She only ran a few steps from the shop and into a nearby alley. It was a small alley, about 10 feet long, in between two shops. She didn't know what shops they were, nor did she care. She just needed to be alone. 

She pressed her back against the wall, closed her eyes, and breathed in deep a few times. She was so tired of crying. She would not cry. Oliver had broken up with her just yesterday and she couldn't stop crying. She had managed to hold in her emotions at the shop though, but now, it was just too much. 

When Angelina was a teenager, she hardly ever cried over a guy. She was very independent, and she still was. When coming off of a relationship back at Hogwarts, she'd be in a sullen mood for about a day, then she would be all right again. She was hoping she'd get over this break up just as easily. She was doing fine. That is, until just now. 

Angelina slid down the wall to a sitting position. She sighed and opened her eyes. Tears gone, she took a few more breaths. She knew she was being way too emotional; she had to be strong. She calmed down a bit and closed her eyes again, catching her breath. 

However, Angelina found it hard to be calm in this situation. Her boyfriend broke up with her over a bloody _sport _and Fred had just totally insulted her over some stupid fight. 

What hurt the most though, is that even though she and Fred fought like cats and dogs, she never really got over him. Hell, she wasn't even over Oliver yet. She felt as if there was still something _there_ between her and Fred. Despite that, Angelina was boiling inside, wondering how dare he say something that brutal to her. 

It was rather amazing how much Fred and Angelina were thinking to themselves in the time span of 20 seconds. 

  
------------------------------------------ 

Fred ran out of the store, but stopped in his tracks. He hadn't the slightest idea where Angelina went. She could have apparated for all he knew. He walked a few steps, thinking where she could have gone. 

Then he heard someone cough. He started walking slowly, straining his ears, he had a feeling that the cough belonged to Angelina. He heard the cough again and followed it. He saw a small gap between two shops a few feet ahead. Following his instincts he walked to the alley and turned into it. 

"Angelina?" he asked, seeing her sitting on the ground. She stared up at him in a glare and then looked away, "Angelina," He said again. 

"What do you want, Fred?" She asked in a half exasperated, half hurt tone. He squatted down beside her. 

"What I said in the shop...actually, over the past few days...I didn't mean," He said, looking at her in expectation. She just stared back at him, "I was completely out of line, and..." He paused, contemplating if he should say what was on his mind. 

"And?" She said, her voice a little softer, 

"And...I guess I was a little jealous of you and Wood," He finished, sighing. She nodded. That gave him confidence to finish, "Angelina, I don't expect you to give me a second chance, but I'd do anything for one." 

She let out a breath and faint smile crossed her lips, "Well, flowers are a good way to start," She said, standing up slowly. 

They both smiled and Fred stood up too. They stared at each other for a minute. Finally Angelina spoke in a more serious tone,

"Fred, you were insensitive, but, on some level, you were right. I-I've been so focused on Oliver that it's distracted me from my _life_. And...I hadn't noticed that until last night," 

"Last night?" 

"Well," she stuttered, "Oliver, he, broke up with me last night. After I left the shop I went over to his flat and he just said that quidditch was taking up too much of his time and that it wasn't fair to me that he was never there and-" 

"He said that?" Fred exclaimed. 

"Said what?" she said blankly. 

"He actually said that quidditch was taking up all of his time?" 

"Well, yes, but-" 

"I can't believe it," he said outraged, "That git actually dumped you because of quidditch?" 

"Well, I suppose so," she said slowly. 

"What an idiot. How could he dump _you _for quidditch? You are so much better then that! Let me tell you something, the next time I see our little friend Wood I'm gonna give him a kick so far up the-" 

"Fred," she said, trying to stop his ranting. However, she was slightly amused.

"But honestly, how could he do that? If I were him, and you were _my_ girlfriend, and quidditch was taking up too much of my time, I'd walk straight up to that coach and tell him that I flat out quit. Because _my_ girlfriend deserves all the time I can give her and I'm not going to let some game interfere with that and-" 

Fred suddenly stopped. He realized that during his little speech he had been looking anywhere except at Angelina. He had also realized what he was saying. He didn't know what possessed him to say all that, but he did. And he wasn't embarrassed either. 

He slowly looked up at Angelina. She looked back at him, a little surprised. They stared at each other for a moment, a bit hesitant. 

"By the way, I'm sorry for leaving you with all those customers yesterday," Angelina said timidly. 

"Aye, not harm done," He said quietly, looking at his feet, "You reckon we could, you know, start over or something?" Fred looked up into her eyes. 

"Yeah," she said, smiling at him, "I'd like that," 

And with that, Fred held his hand out for her to shake, and she did so. The handshake lasted a little longer then usual and they stood there for a few awkward seconds. Angelina bit her lip and Fred rubbed his neck awkwardly. Both were a little unsure of what to do next. 

"So, we're okay then?" Fred asked. 

"Yes," looked up at him and smiled, "I'm sorry...about everything," 

"Hey, _forgive and forget_, that's what I always say," he grinned at her, "I may not have acted like it, but I really have missed you and I'm glad that you're here. You know, working here, I mean," 

"I know. I'm glad I'm here too," And without warning she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her, patting her back. 

Angelina laid her head on his should as they stood there holding each other, both feeling as if they were back at Hogwarts. Then Fred pulled away a bit, and cupped her face with his hands. Their faces were so close and he could feel her breath on his face. 

"Angelina," he whispered, "I don't know if you feel the same way, but, I still have all these feelings for you," 

Angelina looked back at him, a small smile forming on her face. She knew she still had feelings for Fred. She had been thinking nothing of him ever since she bumped into George in Diagon Alley. She didn't reply to Fred's statement, instead she leaned in and kissed him. 

Angelina pulled away after what seemed like an hour, but in reality it was only a few seconds. Fred grinned at her, looking like his normal self, the Fred that Angelina missed. 

"So, I take it that you have feelings, as well?" Fred said, only half joking. 

"I always have," she beamed at him, "You know that," 

"Well, I had some doubts," he said sarcastically. 

"Shut up," she said, laughing, "Well, you know, on the bright side, at least George will be happy, he won't have to listen to us fight anymore," 

"Who says we're not going to fight anymore?" he asked, "I always think that's fun. You always put up a better fight then George. Although I think you had a bad impression on Ginny," 

"What do you mean?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Well, all those times we fought at Hogwarts, Ginny always watched. And I tell you, now she puts up a hell of a fight," 

"Well, That's good," Angelina said, laughing, "She needs to be able to put up a good fight with all those brothers,"

Fred chuckled then looked around., "You think we should, you know, get out of here?" he said, looking around the small alley. 

"I reckon so," she laughed. They walked back to the shop, hand in hand. They walked in and saw George counting the money in the register. 

"George, when did you get back?" Angelina asked, she looked up at the clock and noticed that they had only been gone from the shop for about 20 minutes.

"About 5 minutes ago. I apparated here and saw the door open, lights all on. Then I found out that no one was inside so I just figured you two were having another row outside or something. It's a wonder no one stole anything," George said, staring them down.

But he then he noticed Angelina's hand in Fred's. He cocked his head and smiled, "But you two certainly don't look like you had a row. You two look rather happy if you asked me," 

"Well, dear brother," Fred said, letting her hand go, and walking over to him, "Angelina and I have settled our differences," and with that he put his arm around George and shook it, "So, you'll be glad to know that there will be less yelling and shouting," 

"Yeah, right," George joked and began to laugh, "So are you two, you know..." and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. 

"George," Fred hissed. He removed his arm and walked over to Angelina, "Look, I know that you just came off a long relationship with Wood, and I completely understand if you don't want to be involved with anyone right now," He said quietly. 

"I'll tell you what," she said, smiling, "Give me a little while. You know, just to get over Oliver, and all that rubbish. And then I'd love to...get involved," Angelina was talking quietly, directly to him. 

"All right," he said softly. Although George did hear everything she had said. 

"Well, personally, Angelina," George started, getting their attention, "I think that one day Wood is going to wake up and see that he made a terrible mistake by letting you go," 

"Thanks, George," she said, grateful for his comforting words, "Hold on, how did you know that Oliver broke up with me?" 

"Ever since Oliver came a few days ago, the bloke thinks I'm his best friend or something," he shrugged, "Lately I always have his owl tapping at my window or his head popping up in my fire," 

"Typical," Angelina rolled her eyes, laughing, "Well, boys, this day turned out pretty good, so I'll see you two tomorrow, and I'll be in a good mood," 

"For once," Fred and George muttered in unison. 

"Hey!" she said, pointing at them, smiling. She then walked out of the shop and apparated home, in much better spirits then when she left home that morning. 

A/N - So…that was a bit of a romance. Right? Listen, I'm not that good with fluff lately, give me a break. ^_~ And also, the next chapter is going to be the last one! Then this little baby is gonna be finished! Cassi and I already have a few minor details for Chapter 9 and it _will _have romance in it, mind you! So don't worry about that! =) Thanks again to all the reviewers!

**And before I stop typing I just wanted to thank **Emancipationjones **for being the 50th reviewer!** 


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N from Ashliegh: Hey, guys! This is the final chapter! O.o Can you believe it? Before I talk a little about this chapter I just wanted to say thank you to each and everyone of you who reviewed! You really do not know how much it means to me! For any of you who follow my own fics, I'm the type of person who writes one-shots, and this being my first chaptered fic, I feel really blessed to have all of you reading it! So thanks SO much! =)

And just to let you guys know, there are some Michelle Branch lyrics through out this chapter, but it's not a songfic. Cassi and I just felt that some of the lyrics really went with the story line, so we put them in there. Just thought I should let you guys know so there wasn't any confusion! Because I'm sure most of you see my penname and automatically think "Songfic" Haha. ^_~ 

****

A/N from Cassgrl087: Hey everybody!!! I want to thank all of ya'll for reading & reviewing cause you know its veryyy appreciated! This story was a really good excuse for not doing homework. Then again, who needs an excuse? Not me. I'm just sayin… But anyway, thanks a lot for those reviews! Keep 'em coming! 

Disclaimer: All HP related stuff belongs to JKR. And the song "Finding Your Way Back" belongs to Michelle Branch.

NOTE: Text in **bold **are lyrics to Michelle Branch's Finding Your Way Back, Text in _italics_ are flash backs.

Chapter 9

****

I used to get away with so much

Now I can't get away 

I even thought that it was simple 

To say the things I wanted to say

And you told me everything I wanted to hear

And you sold me

Now I don't know how I should feel

I should know me

And baby, you would think I knew better.

Angelina apparated into the house to see Katie taking off her jacket. 

"Well, hello Angelina, " She said with a knowing smile, "You are positively glowing!" She exclaimed, " What happened?" 

"Well," Angelina started slowly, " Fred and I made up," She then proceeded to tell her best friend all the juicy details about what had happened in the alley.

"I knew it! I knew it was only a matter of time before you two fell madly in love again!" Katie exclaimed as they both giggled.

-----------------------------------

After Angelina had left, Fred turned back to his brother, who was standing at the counter.

"I'm impressed," George said to him, "and I'm glad you're back to normal. It was getting quite depressing around here," He said as Fred laughed, "I mean it," George continued, " It was all fighting. Now you and Angelina are back to your old selves. It's just like Hogwarts," 

"Yeah, I remember," Fred said, reminiscing, "We were like the three musketeers," 

"The three amigos," George added, laughing. 

__

*Flashback* 

Fred, George and Angelina were in Advanced Potions during their 6th year. Fred and George were taking it to help them improve on their candies and products for their joke shop, and Angelina was taking it because she just loved to brew things. 

However, they hated Snape just as much as the next Gryffindor. So of course, they liked to cause mischief. 

"Now, you take the wart of a toad..." Snape said as he turned around to grab it. At the same time, Fred lifted his wand and levitated the next ingredient, unicorn mucus, and very quietly lowered it to the floor. 

"As I was saying, you take the wart of a toad, and you add it into the potion, mixing very quickly," Snape continued, moving his arm vigorously as he stirred the liquid in his cauldron.

Angelina picked up where Fred left off and tipped the mucus over onto the floor. Snape was still stirring and stepped into the liquid, slipping and falling onto the floor. Fred and George hastily turned their laughing into coughing fits as Angelina innocently asked if he was all right. Snape stood up and the room quieted immediately. He had unicorn mucus all over him and in his hair. Just then, it was time for classes to change, so they were all in hall before he could take points from Gryffindor. 

*End Flashback* 

-------------------------

"Good Lord," Katie sighed, sitting in the easy chair by the fire, "I feel so old," Angelina laughed, she was on the ground, looking through one of the photo boxes and drinking some hot cocoa. 

"Why's that?" She asked. 

"I remember in Hogwarts when you and Fred first started dating. It was in 5th year, remember? You guys were so cute," 

"Yeah, I remember, too," Angelina said, staring off into the distance. 

*Flashback*

It was a stormy night and Katie, Angelina, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Alicia Spinnet were sitting in the Common Room. It was late so no one else was there. 

"So, Katie, what are we doing tomorrow?" Lee asked, raising his eyebrows, trying his best to be cool. 

"Nothing! We are **not**_ dating!" Katie exclaimed while everyone else laughed. _

"Aw, c'mon, Katie! You'll have to warm up to me sooner or later!" He insisted. Fred nudged Angelina in the ribs. Angelina looked at Fred and giggled. They were sitting together on the couch with Katie and Alicia on the other side and Lee and George in the armchairs. 

"Well, everyone, I best be off to bed. We have a History of Magic exam tomorrow," Katie said, eager to get to sleep.

"Right," Alicia sighed gloomily, "Me, too," 

"You coming, Angelina?" Katie asked. 

"No. Not quite yet," she said, stretching out her legs. 

"Can we walk you?" Lee and George asked in unison as they jumped up. The girls rolled their eyes and started walking away but George and Lee followed them anyway. Angelina laughed and pulled her knees to her chest. 

"Cold?" Fred asked. 

"A bit," She replied quietly. 

Suddenly she became aware of how close they were to each other. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, her head steadily moving closer to his. Their lips touched rather softly and Fred touched her chin, pulling her closer into him. Just then, the door burst open and George and Lee fell onto the ground. They were obviously spying through the keyhole. Fred and Angelina blushed profusely.

*End Flashback* 

"I was so embarrassed that night!" Angelina exclaimed. Katie just shook her head and laughed,

"I know you were! You were blushing for a whole bloody week!" She said. 

"Oh...I remember this night," Angelina said softly, staring at a photo.

It was a picture of she and Fred that somehow got mixed up with old school forms. Fred and Angelina were both in their Quidditch uniforms. They had their arms wrapped around each other and Fred was kissing her on the cheek. Angelina sighed. 

*Flashback* 

It was towards the end of their 5th year and the Gryffindor Quidditch team had just beaten Slytherin under pouring rain and harsh weather. They were so excited. After the game, the team immediately ran out of the pitch to celebrate, not taking the time to change. Fred ran up behind Angelina and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around, squealing. 

"Can you believe it?" She exclaimed. "We were so_ good out there!"_

"**You**_ were so good out there," He said to her. She slapped him playfully on the arm. _

"Stop! We all_ did well," She said, watching as George dashed by, jumping and hollering. _

"Congratulations to us!" Angelina shouted at him. He waved his fists in the air in response.

She looked back at Fred, laughing. She put her arms around his neck, ready to give him a congratulations kiss but Katie jumped out of nowhere with a camera. 

"You two are **so **_cute! Smile!" She said, taking a picture as Fred kissed Angelina on the cheek. _

*End Flashback* 

--------------------------------

Back at the joke shop Fred and George were laughing and talking in the backroom. The front doors were locked and everything was taken care of, but they just didn't want to go home just yet. 

"We had such good times in Hogwarts," George said. Fred raised his eyebrows. "Well, for the most part anyway," George added. 

"For the most part," Fred agreed. 

"I'm glad we have this store so our legacy can continue," George said, in a dramatic voice, but being serious nonetheless. 

"True," Fred replied, looking around the store. 

"And I'm glad that you and Angelina are finally back together," George said to his twin, who rolled his eyes.

"George, we're not _really _back together," Fred reminded him. 

"Well, I know, but give her some time," George shrugged, "She was crazy for you _then_ and she's crazy for you _now_. Just like you," 

"What?" 

"You were crazy for her _then_ and your crazy for her _now_," George said simply. 

"Did you have anything else to do at Hogwarts besides monitor my love life?" Fred asked.

"Yea, like you could even call it a love life," George laughed sarcastically, "It was more like a _flavor of the week _life," 

"Oy, I had a few serious girlfriends!" Fred said, trying to defend himself. 

"Name one," George challenged. 

"An-" 

"_Besides_ Angelina," George smirked, giving Fred a triumphant look.

Fred then stopped and started to think. He sat there for a few moments in deep thought. Finally giving up he said, "Get lost, George," 

George laughed and the twins finally packed up and went home. Over the next few weeks, the atmosphere in _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _was more pleasant. Fred and Angelina constantly joked around while working, and since they weren't fighting as much, George actually stayed around sometimes.

Also over these two weeks Angelina began feeling better about herself and started getting over Oliver. She held no hard feelings against her former Quidditch obsessed boyfriend, they had been friends for years, and she didn't want something as dumb as a break up ruin that. 

The next week, on Monday, Fred and George were sitting in the back room talking. Angelina had left about a half an hour ago, and as usual, Fred and George didn't want to go home yet. 

They were talking about Quidditch, their favorite subject, and George was about to comment on the Chudley Cannons, but stopped when he heard a small _tap tap _from across the room. He looked up and saw a small blur bouncing outside around the window. He automatically recognized the blur as his brother Ron's owl, Pig.

Fred noticed Pig from across the room as well. He sat back and put his feet on a near by box.

"It's your turn to deal with that bloody owl," Fred said, "I had to get Ron's letter from him last time," 

George sighed and got out of his chair. Ron was now in his 7th year and he wrote to Fred and George frequently. Ron's letters were usually filled with information about the Quidditch season, complaints on teachers, and what he, Harry and Hermione had been up to. 

Fred and George liked getting Ron's letters, he was their brother after all, but Ron's owl was unbelievable. Pig would snap your hand playfully, yet hard, he would fly through your hair and around your head before giving you the letter, making you reach for it in any which direction. 

George opened the window and Pig darted in, flying laps around the top of the room. George just stood there, looking at it. 

"Oy! Come down here you stupid owl!" George said. Pig flew down to him and started flying around his head. George attempted to grab the owl in his palm, missing a few times, but finally succeeding. 

"Well you did better then I did," Fred laughed. George then took the letter from Pig, and not bothering to give him anything, he threw him back out of the window. 

"Come back later," George called after him, slamming the window close.

"All right, let's see what Ickle Ronnikiens has to say this week," Fred said as George sat down. 

George opened the letter that was labeled _"Fred and George" _and unfolded it. He started reading Ron's letter out loud. It read, 

__

Dear Fred and George,

How are you two? I hope you guys are well. I'm doing pretty good here. I'm just writing you guys a quick letter before I have Quidditch practice. Harry makes us practice at least 3 times a week. Which is good compared to the way Angelina used to drill us. But she was a brilliant captain, mind you.

Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know that there's a Hogsmead trip this weekend. Bit of a short notice, but I thought it would be nice to see you two again. Harry and Hermione want to see you guys too, they haven't seen you in a while either. 

And for the record, a lot of the students here are always asking me if I could bring any of your products or order forms to school. So if you guys decide to come this weekend, bring some of your stuff, you'll definitely sell out. 

Write back soon. Oh, and Ginny sends her love. 

Love,

Ron

"This is it, Fred," George said, when he finished reading the letter. 

"What is what?" he asked, puzzled.

"Hogsmead," George said, looking at his twin, "We'll go to Hogsmead this weekend, and you can bring Angelina," 

Fred looked at his brother, knowing what he was inclining. He thought for a moment, it _had_ been almost near a month since Oliver and Angelina broke up, and he had been waiting for the right moment to ask her out.

"You don't think it's too soon, then?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," George shook his head.

"All right then," said Fred, making up his mind, "I'll ask her to come with us,"

"When?" George asked. He knew Fred would put this off.

"Wednesday," he said, "Not tomorrow because, well, just because,"

George chuckled at his brother. He always loved seeing him either frightened or nervous. It was a part of that odd sibling amusement. 

****

What If I said what I was thinking?

What if it says too much? 

When everybody's got a reason

I feel like giving up

On Wednesday night Fred, George, and Angelina were closing up the shop and talking. George was sweeping the floors, Angelina was putting items back in their proper place, and Fred was counting out the registers. The grandfather clock rang as it turned to 8 O'clock. 

"It's 8 o'clock already?" Angelina pondered out loud, straightening up the last couple of items, "George, I've got everything back in place, do you think I can leave?" 

"Yea, sure," George said, looking up at her.

"Hold on," Fred called from the counter, "Why do you always ask _George_ what to do? I own half of this store too, mind you." 

"Me? Take orders from _you_?" Angelina asked. George looked at her and she looked at him.

"Yeah right," They said in unison. 

"What do you mean 'yeah right'? I'm serious!" Fred said, laughing, "You never say, "Fred, can I go home now?" "Fred do you need me to clean up?" It's always George, George, George!" 

"Are you jealous of your twin, Fred?" Angelina asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, no," he shrugged, "I was just curious; that's all," 

"Sure," George said, rolling his eyes. 

"It's simple, Fred," Angelina said, "I'm surprised you don't remember,"

"Remember what?" 

"Back at Hogwarts, when I used to help you and George set up those order forms? And when I helped you mix the potions?" 

"Yes, I remember. So what?" He scoffed. 

"Well, I didn't take orders from you then, so why start now?" She said simply, "You're too soft and George knows how to boss people around," 

"Aye, I give up," Fred said, going back to counting the coins. 

Angelina and George both laughed, and Fred couldn't help but laugh along. Angelina then walked to the backroom to get her coat and she headed back to the front doors. She reached for the handle but stopped as George cleared his throat. 

"Oy, Fred, why don't you walk Angelina home? It's dark out tonight and I don't think she should walk alone," 

"Walk?" Fred asked, confused, " But she always apparates," 

"Actually, I do feel like walking tonight," Angelina said slowly, eyeing George, "Er, Fred, do you mind?" she asked politely. 

George cleared his throat more loudly then before, looking at Fred. Fred finally took the hint and said,

"Right, right. Sure Ill walk you home, Angie," he said closing the register, "Just let me go get my coat," 

"Is this your way of trying to get me and Fred together?" Angelina asked, a little amused. She was used to George trying to set her up, he did all the time at Hogwarts.

"Maybe," George replied, busying himself with some various things on a shelf. Angelina shook her head, smiling. 

"All right," Fred said, coming out of the back room, pulling on his coat. He then held the door open for Angelina.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him, "Bye, George!" 

"Bye!" He called back. Angelina walked out of the store and before Fred left George added, "Ask her," 

Fred gave him a puzzled look, "Tonight?" 

"Yes," he nodded, "why not?" 

Fred shrugged and hurried out of the store to catch up to Angelina. He fell in step with her and she looked at him.

"Thanks for walking me home," she started, as they continued walking, "I appreciate it," 

"It's no problem," he shrugged, smiling, "I'm glad I could do it," 

"Really, I _do_ appreciate it," she said softly, "Ever since Oliver and I called it quits you've really been there for me," 

"Like I said, It's no problem, _really_," He looked sideways at her, smiling. 

"You're always making me laugh," she continued, "And I'm glad that I have great friends like you and George and Katie," 

"I've always been there for you, Angel, so naturally, I'd be here now," He said seriously. _'And forever,' _he thought. 

They then arrived in front of Katie's apartment. They stood in front of the door, Fred looking at his feet, and Angelina looking around. 

"Er, well, thanks again," she said, staring into his eyes. 

"Your welcome," he said, looking up at her. 

"Well, goodnight," she said quietly. She began to turn away.

"Ange?" Fred asked, causing her to turn around. "Um, I was wondering, well," 

"What is it?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

"Well, Ron owled us the other day, and he mentioned that they had a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. And I thought it would be nice if I went up there to pay him Hermione and Harry a visit," he took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck, " And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," 

"Fred-" 

"You don't have to," he said quickly, "because if you're still not over Wood, I understand. I just thought Ron would be happy to see you. You were the one who placed him on the Quidditch team after all," 

"Fred," she stopped him, smiling, "I'd love to," She breathed. 

"Really?" He grinned.

"Of course," she beamed at him, "and Oliver," She began, "I'm over him. Thanks to you," She said sweetly, taking his hand. Fred began to blush. He smiled at her. 

"I know we're going to have a lot of fun this weekend," He assured her, "I heard their Quidditch team is really good this year," 

"I don't care about the Quidditch," She said, smiling, "Ok, well, maybe a little. But this weekend, all I care about _you_ and me," She said softly. He squeezed her hand. 

"I know, me too," He agreed. 

Angelina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Fred was a little shocked at first but he eventually held her tightly, treasuring the moment. Angelina put her head on his shoulder, thinking about how this weekend would be just like when they were at school. 

When they pulled away, Fred told her that'd he'd probably have to get back. 

"Yeah," Angelina agreed. " I'll see you tomorrow," 

"Bright and early," Fred said, smiling. He turned away but Angelina grabbed his forearm, pulling him back. He looked at her, eyebrows raised, but she pulled him quickly into a kiss.

They pulled apart, smiling at each other. 

"Good night," Angelina said, walking inside the house.

"Sweet dreams," Fred replied. Angelina stepped inside the house and leaned against the door, closing her eyes. She'd finally found her way back.

****

I'm finding my way back to you

And everything I used to be

And waiting is all that I can do 

Until you find your way back to me

****

THE END

****

A/N (from Ashliegh)- Well! There you have it! THE END! I really hope you guys liked this! And like I've said so many times before, THANK YOU to each and every one of you guys who read and review! And even those of you who read and didn't review, thanks for reading! =) Please leave us a final review! Hopefully I'll be back with another piece of F/A sometime soon...we'll have to see! ^_~ Thanks again!!


End file.
